1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of set-top systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of random access scrambled stream processing (RASP) parsers for personal video recorders in set-top systems.
2. Related Art
A Set-Top Box (STB) can include a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) for recording a TV program for later viewing. The STB can further include a Random Access Scrambled Stream Processing (RASP) module to provide access to encrypted TV programs that are recorded by the PVR. The RASP module can include a RASP parser, which can be implemented in a hardware device. The RASP parser can be configured to generate a table including indexes associated with particular access points in an encrypted TV program, which has been recorded on a hard disk in the STB. When the encrypted TV program is played back, the index table generated by the RASP parser can be utilized to allow the PVR to perform trick mode functions, such as fast forward and rewind, between the access points in the encrypted program.
To add features to the RASP parser or to accommodate changes that may occur in set-top technology or encrypted TV programming, the RASP parser may require modification. However, a conventional RASP parser typically cannot be easily or quickly modified.